


Everything Hereafter

by MollyRenata



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, also possible OOCness, branded angst, other tags might be added later, some creative liberties taken, soren has problems and mist is just trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: When Ike leaves Tellius, those who remain must learn to cope.(Explicit sexual content in chapter 5)
Relationships: Soren/Mist, mentioned Ike/Elincia, one-sided Soren/Ike
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Ike's ending in Radiant Dawn is really weird imo. But at least I can make something of it, right?

* * *

When the Radiant Hero departed Tellius, those who remained struggled to fill the void he left behind.

Of course, many were saddened by the disappearance of the continent's greatest hero. He had saved them from the goddess' cold judgment, freed them from the ultimate consequences of war; to some, he was a close friend, a rather blunt voice of reason in a world that challenged their beliefs at every turn. They admired him, respected him - but their feelings had their limits.

Two among the Greil Mercenaries were deeply affected by their commander's decision. His younger sister did not, _could_ not understand why he had left, her only remaining family gone as swiftly as her parents. She tried to take comfort in the fact that he was still _alive,_ and that perhaps he would return someday - but it was a small comfort to her scarred psyche.

The boy who served as the mercenaries' tactician was affected, too. He wasn't quite sure why he had chosen to remain behind, rather than following in the footsteps of his only friend; he told himself that it was out of some sense of obligation, yet that excuse felt shallow at best. He would only benefit from leaving the continent that scorned his very existence - even if things had changed in the wake of the battle against Ashera, most still detested those of mixed blood, and nothing would change their minds after years of confusion and altered history.

Yet it was so that these two, Ike's closest, had to come to terms with his loss. Mist, at least, was able to find some comfort in her found family; they were not quite like Ike to her, something inexplicable and _different_ that prevented her from growing as attached to them as she had to him, but she was not alone. She would be able to endure the pain with time and effort, even if that healing felt like it would take forever.

Soren had no such comfort. He had pushed others away all his life, refusing to trust anyone but Ike; he didn't want to feel the sting of betrayal when they found out what he was, the inevitable hatred that his cursed heritage brought. Those among the Greil Mercenaries seemed to be the accepting type, but he knew better than to allow them close - and so, he was alone, with none to place his faith in.

Everyone among the mercenaries noticed. As long as they could remember, Soren had been cold and distant, but when Ike left, something visibly changed - if it was possible, he withdrew into himself even more, and anyone who tried to help him was met with a scathing glare and often a few unpleasant words. They knew why, of course, and most of the company chose to leave him to himself.

Mist was different. She understood Soren's pain, to an extent; she missed her brother too, and wanted nothing more than to drag him back to Tellius where he belonged. That wasn't an option, and so she devised a different plan of action - one inspired by Ike himself.

She would find a way to break down the wall that Soren had enclosed himself within, and ease the tactician's fathomless suffering... _somehow._

* * *

There she was again.

In a lot of ways, Mist was just like her brother. She was stubborn and persistent, always offering to help people - even when they didn't ask for it. The primary difference between them was that, most of the time, Mist was far more gentle in her mannerisms, and knew when to back off.

Now was an exception, and Soren could not, for the life of him, understand _why._

On the inside, he didn't entirely reject her efforts. He knew that she suffered the loss of Ike as well - had loved him just as deeply. He knew that this was a pain they could share, perhaps even bond over, if Soren wasn't the way he was.

However, his years of torment had made him this way, and he wasn't about to change just because some girl persisted in bothering him every waking hour. Even if she _was_ Ike's sister, she was not the man himself, and could never hope to replace him.

"...What do you want?" After a long few minutes, Soren answered the knocking at the door, knowing that his headache would only worsen if it continued. The rest of the company had already learned better than to disturb him when he was alone, and so he knew it could only be her.

"It's past dinnertime already," Mist answered, as she stepped inside the room - with her usual callous disregard for his feelings. "Oscar was worried about you."

A typical excuse, and not a very solid one at that. While the de facto head chef of the mercenaries did worry when one among them refused to partake in his food, he would not go so far as to send Mist. He respected the personal space of others, and Soren could at least respect that about him.

"Was he," Soren stated, refusing to look up at his tormentor. "Tell him that I can feed myself."

"That's not the problem." Mist raised her voice as she approached him, only adding to the throbbing in his temple. "This is the third day in a row that you've skipped dinner. Oscar won't do anything about it 'cuz he says you 'need your space', but that won't stop me! You need to stop moping and come out once in a while."

Well, _that_ was a surprise. She'd finally dropped the act and shown her true colors - though Soren knew her intent all along. It wasn't hard to discern, what with the fact that she seemed incapable of taking a hint. At least her brother knew better than to push the issue with him...

"Leave me alone." An edge of frustration crept into the young tactician's tone; his patience with this girl had worn thin long ago. "I'm not a child. I don't need you fretting over me like a nagging mother."

Perhaps Mist had mistaken him for someone younger due to his appearance. They looked to be around the same age, but he was older than her by several years - a consequence of his cursed heritage, which she could never hope to understand.

"You know, you won't feel better unless you do something about it," Mist insisted. "I'm serious. Sitting in your room all day and avoiding everyone is just going to make you feel worse. I did that too, at first..."

Soren had to admit that it was hard to imagine a girl as bright as her sealing herself away as he did; he had no way to tell if she had truly done so, as he hadn't paid attention to her in the time immediately following Ike's departure. The only other time he could recall her showing such distress was when Greil died, and the circumstances then hadn't given any of them time to mourn.

Still, Mist was nothing but honest - so very _different_ from Soren. Her advice was lost on someone like him.

"...Don't make me repeat myself," he said, after a long pause. "I'm not in the mood to be bothered by you."

Contrary to his demands, Mist crept even closer - her voice was very near his head when she responded. "You're _never_ in the mood to be bothered by _anyone._ This lifestyle isn't healthy... you can't just keep everything bottled up all the time!" She took a deep breath. "We all want to help you. That's why everyone else has been leaving you alone... they think you'll get better if they do that, but I know better. I know you can't..."

She trailed off, and despite his irritation, Soren couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. Was she comparing the two of them again, or was there some other reason she almost sounded... _sad?_

"It doesn't matter." Disregarding his curiosity, Soren pulled himself out of his seat and turned to face Mist. "If you want me to get better, you can start by not pestering me all the time. Healing takes time, and pressing too hard will only reopen the wounds."

"...Okay." To his surprise, Mist backed off - perhaps, as a healer, she understood that analogy. "I'll leave you alone for now, but I'm not going to stop checking up on you. I still want to make sure you're doing okay."

Soren didn't say anything in response, watching as she turned and left the room. While his headache eased somewhat at her departure, an emotion he couldn't quite place lanced through him as he realized how _despondent_ she had looked - so very different from her usual self, and he didn't understand why.

He was by no means an expert at reading the feelings of others, but Mist was much like her brother in that regard; she always wore her heart on her sleeve, whether she intended to or not. It made Soren feel almost... _nostalgic,_ as though Ike had never left-

No, that was a dangerous line of thinking. The two were siblings... but Mist hadn't been the one who rescued Soren, hadn't taken him in when he had no one else. She hadn't given him someone to trust, to believe in during his darkest hours.

He couldn't trust her now. He couldn't make that mistake. For while Ike had not cared about Soren's heritage, Mist had her own perspective on the world - and if she learned the boy she so desperately wanted to help was one of the Branded, her feelings toward him would surely sour.

That was how all beorc felt, and Soren was only grateful that Mist wasn't a laguz.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters. I've been trying to get myself back into writing after a long hiatus, sorry. (If some parts of this seem repetitive, that's probably because of rust.)
> 
> Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer.

* * *

True to her word, Mist left Soren alone for the next few days, only coming to check on him during the evenings. She didn't stay long for her visits, though he could still tell that she was concerned; he began to wonder if something he'd said affected her more than he intended, even if that didn't make much logical sense.

After all, he had only told her to leave him be. How could _that_ offend her?

Soren supposed that part of the problem was the simple fact that Mist had not yet overcome her brother's departure. He could never truly understand her pain, as he never had a family of his own - at least, not that he could recall. Ike was important to him, but... not in the same way, he believed.

Yet, perhaps there were some similarities between them, in how they both yearned for someone who they might never see again-

A knock on the door. Mist's visits were like clockwork, at approximately the same time every day, and Soren had come to anticipate them. Less so when he was lost in thought, of course, and he blamed that for the fact that she had startled him.

"...Come in," he said, after he had composed himself. The sooner they got this over with, the better.

"Sorry to bother you again..." Mist pulled the door shut behind her as she entered the room, her voice soft. "I, um, wanted to talk to you about a few things. If that's alright?"

Soren massaged his temple with a hand, and breathed a long sigh; there was no point in resisting. "...Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well... it's about my brother," Mist said, lowering her voice even further - Soren was sure he would not have heard her if it hadn't been for the heightened senses his mixed blood gave him. "I wanted to know... how you _really_ felt about him."

Now _that_ was a precarious question. If anyone else had asked, Soren would not have answered at all, and he still hesitated with Mist. On the one hand, she _was_ Ike's sister, and deserved to know the truth; on the other hand, Soren still felt uncomfortable sharing that information, and there was the possibility that even someone like Mist would judge him for it.

...Though perhaps that would be a _good_ thing, if he was to be honest. It would get her off his back for good.

"A... forbidden love." Soren almost didn't hear himself when he spoke, and wasn't sure at first if Mist heard him. "It would never have been accepted by society... perhaps fortunately, it also wasn't reciprocated. There was only one person Ike ever had eyes for, and she..."

Given Ike's personal issues with nobles, his feelings for the queen of Crimea were likely just as terrible a burden. Soren had never asked, knowing that doing so would only hurt.

"I thought so," Mist mused, after a brief pause. "Thanks for confirming it, anyway. That means him leaving hurts even more... you were happy just being by his side, weren't you?" Another pause. "Why didn't you go with him?"

A question Soren still didn't know the true answer to. Every time it came up, he told himself that it was out of obligation - the mercenaries would be lost without a tactician of his skill, and Ike would surely have disapproved of that. There was another reason, perhaps, but-

More intriguing was the fact that Soren's tactic had failed. Mist had expected this from the start, and accepted it without question; it seemed that she shared more with her brother than Soren had anticipated, and this was more than a little troubling to him.

If she had also already figured out what he was...

"It wouldn't have changed anything." In his moment of weakness, Soren admitted something that he had always refused to believe - a thought that remained buried within him, surfacing only on rare occasions. "Ike would never have... even if I had gone with him, he couldn't return my feelings. He said so himself... so it would be pointless to try and change his mind. In all likelihood, it would have only caused him more pain..."

Why was he saying these things?

"Oh... I'm sorry." Mist's pity stung more than anything, though the odds were that she didn't realize it - she was just naive like that. "Um... if there's anything I can do to help, then... just let me know, okay? I know you want me to leave you alone, but... but I still want to help if I can..."

It was tempting to answer her with more confessions, to simply unload the truth upon her and be done with it. It seemed the easiest way out at this point - Soren had already told her things that he never dreamed of telling anyone, and the family resemblance between her and her brother had awakened... _something_ within him. The realization was what held him back; he had already let his guard down too much, the memories of his childhood surfacing to remind him that he still couldn't allow himself to get close to _anyone-_

"By the way, I just had one more question." Mist's voice once again interrupted his train of thought, catching his full attention. "I'll leave you alone after this, but I just wanted to know... that mark on your forehead, is it-"

" _Leave,_ " Soren snapped, as he whirled around to face her at last. "...You've overstayed your welcome."

Wisely, Mist didn't say anything else, and instead opted to follow his order. When the door shut behind her, Soren seated himself once again, and took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. That had been _far_ too close - he was sure that if he had let her stay to finish her question, he would have answered her honestly, and that was something he couldn't afford.

Not when he had already made too many mistakes with her, had let her know far too much... even if he could justify it with the fact that she deserved to know. His other secret had nothing to do with her, and even if she had already figured it out...

He didn't want to think about that, now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know 100% if Branded have enhanced senses compared to beorc because of their laguz heritage, or if Soren would even be aware of the fact if it was the case, but I'm rolling with it because why not.
> 
> And yes, I still ship Ike/Elincia, albeit in a more tragic sense now. Feel free to bite me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a writing exercise than anything, so it's not going to be as slow-burny as it probably should with Soren. Sorry about that!
> 
> I actually find Mist a lot harder to write than Soren, but it would be unfair not to give her a little perspective here.

* * *

Soren's reaction to Mist's intrusion was, in retrospect, unsurprising - and it only confirmed what she already suspected about him. Much like his confessions during the conversation, in fact; the more she interacted with him, the easier he became to read, and the deeper her concern for him grew.

She also knew that the reason he kept that secret was out of fear. She didn't know the full details of his history - only Ike knew that much - but Mist could tell that there was meaning behind Soren's devotion to her brother, meaning that could be put together from what she had learned about him.

She left him alone for four whole days after that, not even bothering to check on him. She had her own thoughts to sort through, and she was sure that he felt the same; with how distant he was, it was incredible that he had told her as much as he did, and her nagging curiosity wanted to know _why._ Was it because he was truly, finally opening up to others - or was it because she reminded him of Ike?

More likely the latter, Mist believed. If Soren's feelings for Ike ran that deep, the odds were that he had made a miscalculation, seeing a bit _too_ much of the man he loved in her. It was an honest mistake, and Mist couldn't blame him for it if it was the case, but at the same time...

She couldn't imagine how much it hurt him. He didn't need yet another reminder of the pain his decision to stay in Tellius had caused him.

On the evening of the fifth day after that fateful conversation, Mist was surprised to have her thoughts interrupted by a knock on the door. She had spent much of her time since then in the private quarters of the company's former commander, which she had commandeered for herself in his absence; there were a few among the mercenaries who kept her company on the regular, but at this hour, she was usually left to her own devices.

"Come on in," Mist said, raising her voice to ensure that the person on the other side of the door could hear her. There was one among them who likely could have heard her regardless, but-

"Mist." The voice that answered her was the last person she had expected; she looked back, and found herself staring into familiar, piercing crimson eyes. "Do you have a moment?"

For a long moment, Mist was stunned into silence. After everything that had transpired between them, and his own cold demeanor, she could never have anticipated _Soren_ wanting to talk with _her_ \- all of their prior conversations had been the other way around, with him trying to deter her even before that incident five days ago.

Why had he come to her? Did he want to clear the air, or was it something else?

"...Sure," Mist replied at last, and she pulled herself out of her seat. "But, um... first, I just wanted to say... sorry about the other day."

"It's... fine." Soren looked as though he didn't fully believe his own words. "I wanted to confirm something with you."

There weren't any battle plans to discuss, and that matter would be better suited for Titania anyhow. It had to be something personal - the thought excited Mist, though she also felt a little guilty for what it entailed. She had pushed him too far during their last conversation, and she hoped that he didn't resent her for it.

"What is it?" Mist's curiosity overtook her concern, though she didn't miss how Soren averted his gaze from her. Was he... embarrassed?

Soren cleared his throat before he spoke. "The question you were going to ask... about the mark on my forehead. Were you already aware of what it meant?"

So it _was_ about that. His inquiry was pointless - he had to have figured out that she already knew, just from the fact that she had wanted to ask in the first place. He was intelligent beyond his years, and that further confirmed her suspicion.

"Of course I was," Mist told him, and she gathered her nerves - her next statement would make or break everything. "...Then you really are a Branded?"

Soren raised a hand to his forehead, brushing two fingers over the mark there. "I am." He paused, and lowered his hand. "...If you already figured it out, there's no point in keeping it a secret."

Mist gave a slow nod, but didn't respond verbally; it seemed as though he had more to say, and she waited and listened as the expression on his face changed to something she couldn't quite place - fear, perhaps? Disgust? Something entirely different?

"And... if you know what I am, then you know what it means," Soren continued, meeting her expectations. "A mix between beorc and laguz, a blasphemy against the goddess herself... that is what the people of Tellius have been taught for ages." He took a short breath. "Perhaps the goddess wasn't what we believed her to be... but that prejudice still remains in the hearts of most, and they have no reason to feel otherwise. Your brother did not see me differently when he learned - I doubt he cared at all. Knowing this, do you feel the same?"

Mist considered these words, and shook her head. She _didn't_ feel the same way Ike had - that is, if he hadn't cared _at all_ about Soren's heritage. Rather, it deepened her concern; the knowledge confirmed to her the reason why the Greil Mercenaries' tactician pushed everyone away, and she wondered if the only reason he'd admitted it to her was to test her beliefs compared to those of her brother.

"I don't," she said. "...I don't hate you. That's a stupid sentiment, and I'm not going to follow popular beliefs. There's no reason to hate someone just for existing... but I _am_ worried about you. Don't Branded have longer lifespans than pure beorc?" A dark thought flickered across her mind, and she shivered. "...You'd outlive anyone you got close to, wouldn't you?"

Soren's expression changed to blank surprise, and he stared at her with eyes wider than she'd ever seen on him. It was clear that her sentiment had caught him completely off-guard - he had expected revulsion, perhaps, or at the very best, yet another reminder of the man he loved. Part of her wondered if he had never even given this thought any mind, though she couldn't confirm for certain, and she doubted he would tell her.

"...You're different from him, after all." When Soren spoke, something like relief crept into his tone, and he even... _laughed?_ "Ike would never have considered something like that... but yes, it's true. Even if I did grow close with a beorc... they would die long before I did."

There was an unspoken sentiment there - Soren would _never_ grow close with a laguz, someone who shared a similar lifespan to him. Mist chose not to pry into that, knowing that she had caused him enough grief already, and she didn't want to chase away the peculiar warmth in his eyes that she saw now.

"But that isn't the reason you keep everyone at arm's length," Mist pointed out. "It's because you're afraid that they'll hate you once they find out what you are... right?"

"You're more perceptive than I took you for..." Soren gave a small nod. "Most of the people in this company don't seem to care. They probably wouldn't see me any differently if they knew... but I can't afford to take that chance. The only other place I could call home... is gone now, and searching would be fruitless."

Mist recalled the one member of the company that would _definitely_ care, and she gave an acknowledging hum. "Yes, there's Shinon. But, you know... he left once already, because of Ike. I'm sure he'd leave again without a second thought."

"He's not the one I'm worried about," Soren stated. "I want to believe that everyone else here is as accepting as Ike, but I _can't._ I can't bring myself... to trust them."

"...Do you trust me?" Mist asked without thinking, and she took a step back and looked away when she realized what she'd said. "Um... you don't have to answer that. Sorry..."

Soren didn't say anything at first, and Mist worried that she had offended him. It was a stupid question - _of course_ he didn't trust her. He didn't trust _anyone_ besides Ike, and she didn't get special privileges for being the man's sister. If anything, her caring too much was reason enough for Soren to push her away.

Leave it to _her_ to ask something like that, at the most inopportune moment possible-

"I do." Soren's voice was quiet, but Mist could still hear it clear as day - and his words brought her train of thought to a screeching halt. "...I trust you. You're different - just like Ike." He gave another short laugh, a strange sound that further muddled her thoughts. "Thinking back on it, I was foolish not to trust you before..."

"...Well, he _is_ my brother," Mist said, once she'd found her voice. "It would be weird if he was different and I wasn't." An awkward smile crossed her face. "But still, thank you for trusting me. I know it's not easy for you to do."

"Then... do you trust me?" Soren's gaze swept over her, as if assessing her intent. "I need to know if... my own trust is misplaced."

Mist hadn't expected the question, but she hadn't expected him telling her that he trusted her, either. After taking just a moment to compose herself, she gave a single nod - it wasn't something she even needed to think about.

"Of course I trust you," she answered, her smile becoming more genuine. "You're Ike's best friend, and you're an amazing tactician. You've probably saved my life countless times..."

Surprise flickered across Soren's face, but it lasted shorter this time, and the faintest hints of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "...That was a foolish question. I apologize."

"It's okay," Mist said. "I know how you are." She moved closer to him, but then stopped herself; even if they had established mutual trust, she doubted he would be comfortable with physical contact, especially if he wasn't anticipating it. "...Um, can I hug you, or is that too much?"

"I..." A light flush swept across Soren's face, and he shook his head, averting his eyes. "...Maybe next time. I do appreciate the... sentiment, though."

It was unsurprising that he would reject a hug, but Mist wondered what he meant by _next time_ \- and, more importantly, why he had blushed when he said it. It was kind of cute... _very_ cute, actually, if she was to be honest, but she wasn't going to let her mind wander too far. She had already made him uncomfortable enough, and it wouldn't do to push him even further out of his comfort zone.

"So, um... now that we've established that." Mist stepped back, rubbing the side of her neck with a hand; the awkwardness from before had returned in full force, and then some. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Of course, I'll listen, but... well, you're you. I know how you are about talking to people."

"Actually..." Soren lifted his gaze once again, though he still looked somewhat bashful. "There are... a few other things I would like to tell you. About my past..."

Mist considered this briefly, and then hummed her acceptance. To her knowledge, there was only one other person alive who knew about Soren's history - and that man was no longer here to comfort him. She had never wanted to pry, but if he was willing to give her his story...

This was more progress than he'd ever made, and she was oddly proud of him for it.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually getting to be a bit longer than I intended. Probably for the best, all things considered.

* * *

It felt... _strange._

Soren hadn't expected Mist's troublesome visits to amount to anything; even if he knew she was just trying to help, her presence had still disturbed him at first, and he almost hadn't noticed how that had changed over the course of their interactions. Now, when they spoke, an inexplicable calm came over him - perhaps as a result of the order that welled within her, a facet of the goddess Ashera that had always set her apart from other beorc.

He _wanted_ to pin it on that, anyway. There were... _other_ reasons he could think of, but those all frightened him too much.

Perhaps it was this calm that had led him to tell her the things he had only ever told Ike before. She had been too young to know when those events had transpired, and had never asked after the truth; she had expressed surprise and intrigue alike when he shared his history, along with the deep concern she always felt toward him. There was something cathartic about discussing these things with someone who cared, and afterward, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

At first, Soren couldn't help comparing Mist to her brother; now, he had come to understand and appreciate the differences between them. He had always desperately clung to Ike, his emotions running wild whenever they were together - but Mist kept him grounded, offering him a pillar of support that allowed him to maintain a level head, even through reliving his darkest memories.

It was an interesting contrast, and Soren's thoughts often turned to which one of those emotional states he preferred... though, it wasn't like it mattered anymore. He only had Mist now.

He hated to admit it, but she had been right in some regards. Meeting with the other mercenaries still bothered him more than anything, and he doubted that would change; however, the depression that had plagued him since Ike's departure had lessened somewhat, and he was grateful to Mist for her aid in that. He still had trouble thinking of a way to properly express that gratitude, as it wasn't the sort of thing he had experience with, but he wanted to let her know _somehow._

The idea came to him when he was alone one night, his mind wandering in directions that he had always dreaded. It was a dangerous strategy, and the risk of failure was astronomical; were this a battle plan, he would never have even humored it, as it would have resulted in the loss of several good soldiers at best. He had already expressed his deepest feelings to another, and wasn't sure if he would be able to handle getting rejected again-

The wars had taught Soren many things, and one of those things he had learned was that sometimes, reckless strategies were necessary to accomplish the intended goal. There was an alternative, and that option seemed just as grim - so, just this once, he would take a chance with interpersonal relationships. If it failed, he could devise another strategy for what to do _then._

Not for the first time, Soren approached the private quarters that had once belonged to the Greil Mercenaries' commander. Now, Titania took that role in Ike's absence, and Mist had commandeered the quarters for herself - appropriate in one way, though she wasn't exactly in a position to lead the group. Another difference between her and her brother, he supposed, though it wasn't that important right now.

He knocked twice on the door, and waited for an answer. There was a possibility that she wasn't present, and in that case, he would simply wait for her; he had nothing else to do aside from sorting his tomes, and that didn't appeal to him at the moment. The mercenaries' contracts called for his knowledge less often these days, which was both a blessing and a curse.

It was fortunate that Soren didn't have to wait long. Mist answered his knock in short order, and when she saw him, her eyes widened in surprise - he had to admit that the expression was endearing.

"You want to talk _again?_ " Mist asked, disbelief clear in her tone. However, she didn't reject him, and instead stepped aside to allow him into the room.

"Yes... there's something else I wanted to tell you." As Soren pulled the door shut behind him, a sliver of hesitance wove through his thoughts; she had never seemed interested in this particular pursuit, always turning aside any who suggested it, and he hadn't thought of _that_ when he devised his plan. When he factored it in, the odds of failure increased even further, and he _almost_ regretted his decision to go through with the plan regardless.

Then again, Ike had also...

"Something else?" Mist's curious voice cut through Soren's wandering thoughts, dragging him back to the present. "...Is something bothering you?"

Soren closed his eyes, uncertain of how to respond; after a moment, he opened his eyes and forced himself to look at her. "Yes... and no. It's actually somewhat of a... confession."

"A confession...?" Mist gave a slow nod, looking as though she already knew where this was going. "Um... what is it, then?"

"Ah..." Soren took a deep breath, in a vain effort to settle his nerves. Now that he'd gotten this far, _nothing_ would calm him, not even the aura she projected as a being of order - if that truly had an effect on him at all.

Yet, he had come here for a reason, and it was too late to back down. He had told her everything already - what was one more dark truth?

"...Let me make one thing clear," he said, after a pause. "This isn't because of Ike. I once saw him in you, but... you've shown me that you aren't the same as him. So..." He took another deep breath, which also failed to soothe him. "...I want to know if... you would be willing to... become involved with me."

It was a terribly roundabout way of saying things, but Soren hoped that Mist would understand his intent. If she did, no doubt she would have an unending cascade of questions, and he braced himself for that - he feared the headaches from before would return, that awful sensation caused by her persistent inquiries, though he knew he could no longer deflect them.

"Become involved with..." Mist blinked at him, and then gave him a bewildered look. "You mean, like... boyfriend and girlfriend?" A blush rose across her face. "...You really want to... um, I-I mean... I don't- I don't _mind,_ but- where did this come from?"

The words _I don't mind_ echoed in Soren's head, and it took him a moment to register that she had said anything else. Though the battle had yet to be won, the worst-case scenario had been avoided - and the relief that swept through him at that almost made him dizzy, his anxiety dissipating all at once. Now, all he had to do was-

"It's the most logical conclusion," Soren answered her, though his thoughts were too muddled to use actual _logic_ right now. "...I don't understand my own feelings anymore, but... I know that I trust you, and I... _care_ about you, more than I ever imagined I would. So... I wanted to pursue that, and learn more about myself."

"Then... you think you like me, but you aren't sure." Mist nodded once. "Well... I know that I like _you,_ so..." Her expression grew curious. "Are you really okay with this?"

Soren couldn't answer that honestly - he didn't know - so he asked his own question instead. "What do you mean?"

"...If you fell in love with Ike, that means you like men, doesn't it?" Mist tilted her head. "And if things work out between us long-term... I'm a beorc, and you... _aren't._ You'll still be young when I die."

"The latter is a concern for the future," Soren said, recalling her worries over that same issue before. "There's no guarantee that this will work. If it does, I'll address the question then. As for the former..." He closed his eyes. "...What I fell in love with was not Ike's body. It was his soul. Your soul is... just as beautiful as his."

He felt a tentative touch on his arm, and opened his eyes to see Mist peering at him, an unreadable look on her face. If he were to guess, he believed that it might have been an expression of affection, though the blush from before still tinged her cheeks - likely a response to his praise.

"Then... let's give it a try." Mist's voice was soft, almost a little shy. "And if it doesn't work out... I promise I won't hate you."

"...I don't know if I'm willing to believe that." Soren lifted his other hand, placing it over Mist's on his arm. "But I'd very much like to continue trusting you, so... I'll hold you to it."

"Please do," Mist said, giggling, as she leaned in close to him. "And also tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Like..."

Her lips met his for the briefest of moments, and the contact made Soren feel lightheaded. He hadn't expected it at all - she was often quite bold, yes, but she had learned to ask permission before making certain advances, with only occasional exceptions. He didn't _mind_ it, not in the slightest, but-

" _Ask_ before you do that again," he stated, and then pulled her in for another kiss; he relished in the surprised squeak she gave in response, and all but melted when she brought her arms around him, tugging him even closer to her. The feeling of calmness that accompanied her presence settled into him once more - as it turned out, this was the right decision after all.

As they broke the kiss and Mist gazed at Soren with affection he could no longer mistake for anything else, he felt, for the first time since Ike's departure, that all was right in the world.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double oops.

* * *

The memory of Soren's touch lingered in Mist's thoughts for days after that night. He had left not too long after their first kiss, insisting that the others would grow suspicious; she suspected that there was another reason for his departure, one related to his tumultuous thoughts, and didn't begrudge him for it.

She had a lot to work through, herself. The whole thing had been surreal - she could hardly believe it was happening until he pulled her close and kissed her again, the warmth of his lips on hers almost unbearably sweet. She wanted him to kiss her again, and again, and _again_ until they both lost their minds to the feeling, diving into a world neither of them had explored-

Alas, it was too soon, and she knew that. Soren's request was beyond strange in the first place, and Mist wondered if she would come to regret accepting it at some point in the near future.

If nothing else, their intimate exchange had dispersed the last remaining thoughts of her brother's disappearance, and she couldn't thank her new boyfriend enough for that. She hoped that she was able to do the same for him, although she wouldn't know for certain unless he told her - and still, she doubted that he would do that, despite everything else he'd shared with her.

Perhaps the two of them walked a dangerous line by becoming romantically involved, but Mist believed that it was what they both needed right now. What happened in the future was a concern for _then,_ as Soren had claimed; now, she chased away her thoughts of possible regret as best she could, and focused instead on the way her life had changed since that night.

Soren was quite subtle about it most of the time, only occasionally stealing glances at her during the day; behind closed doors, he was more open with his affection, though he still hesitated to touch her at length. It didn't come as a surprise, given what she had heard about his past - in his childhood, physical contact had always been a negative thing, and even if he craved it now, those memories would not fade easily.

Knowing that his insecurities would not allow the knowledge of their relationship to be spread, Mist did her best to be impartial as well, when they were out and about. There were some among the mercenaries she wanted to tell, but she feared that word would spread if she told anyone other than Titania - who became the sole individual aware of what was going on between the tactician and the sister of the company's former leader. _She_ knew to hold her tongue, at least.

Of course, this secrecy led to most of the meetings between the pair taking place behind closed doors. One night in the mess hall, when everyone else had already retired, this changed - Mist remained to clean up, and Soren remained for a reason he did not state, and so they were alone together in a public place for the first time, and Mist decided to press her luck a little.

"Hey, Soren," she addressed him, once the last of the dishes had been put away. "I was wondering... how have you been feeling lately?"

Soren peered up from the tome he was reading, the same blessed tome he had used to battle against the goddess in the Tower of Guidance. "...I've been well. Better than I was before..." He snapped the tome shut, and placed it upon the table he sat at. "Rexcalibur is a difficult spell. I still have yet to master its intricacies... I suppose I should not use it if I have no need of it."

"Of _course_ it's difficult," Mist pointed out. "It's one of the rarest tomes in all Tellius." She wandered over to the table, and made an effort to catch his full attention. "Take your time. We shouldn't need it _that_ much."

"I would rather know it in the case that it is needed," Soren insisted, as he pulled himself out of his seat. "Even the greatest strategist encounters situations that he isn't prepared for. If it's at all possible, I would like to reduce those situations."

"Another thing you need is _rest._ " Mist placed a hand on Soren's shoulder, pulling him toward her. "I can tell you haven't been getting enough of that lately. You look _exhausted._ "

"...I'm getting enough to survive." Soren's tone was sharp, though Mist could detect some vulnerability beneath it - he was struggling to maintain the facade they kept in public. "As mercenaries, we have many enemies. I need to be aware at all times, so that I may devise strategies to ensure our continued survival... in the case that one of our enemies seeks vengeance."

"Even if that _does_ happen, this is our home turf," Mist said. "Everyone's here." She shifted closer to Soren, her chest almost touching his as she looked at him. "We know this place better than they do, and we can defend it easily... right?"

"Mist." Soren didn't push her away, but the way he said her name sounded like a warning. "We aren't..."

"If you're uncomfortable with this, we can go back to my- to _Ike's_ room," Mist corrected herself. She didn't quite feel as though the room belonged to her, still holding out hope that her brother would return someday.

"...Are you sure that no one has already seen?" Soren met her gaze, trepidation clear in his eyes. "This is one of the most frequented locations in the fort... there's no guarantee that we're alone."

"If someone saw us, they'd comment on it." Mist tilted her head. "So... the commander's room, then?"

"I suppose..." Soren pulled himself away from her, and looked to the doorway that would bring them closest to said room. "...Why?"

"I want to be with you." Mist placed her hand on Soren's arm next, still craving some sort of contact with him - though she knew they would have to part on the way to the commander's room. "Is it so horrible for me to want to spend time with my boyfriend?"

Soren blushed and shook his head - he looked _terribly_ cute like this. "...No, it isn't. I... um, I'm sorry if I insinuated otherwise. It wasn't my intention..."

He _apologized._ He apologized to her after saying something he didn't think he should have - it made her heart melt, and she felt as though she couldn't bring him to the commander's room soon enough. He had _never_ shown such humility before, a sign that his feelings ran deeper than he had ever expressed, and she was quite enthusiastic about returning them... and showing him the depth of those feelings.

Yes, tonight would be a special night if Mist had her way. She just had to make sure that Soren was comfortable with it first, and there was only one way to do that.

* * *

The walk to the commander's room felt like it took ages. Soren worried that someone else's eyes might fall upon the two of them - even though they kept their distance in the hall, their prior location hadn't felt entirely deserted. Perhaps it was just his anxiety preying upon him, and Mist had been right in attempting to reassure him, but he still hated the fact that he had so easily given in to her affection in a public place.

It terrified him to think of what he might give into if she pushed him in the right way. He had softened to her a great deal since his confession, and he was sure that he had well and truly fallen in love - a dangerous thing, if the feelings went both ways.

Mist, honest as she was, had given no indication that she did not love him in turn. That was what scared Soren more than anything - he wasn't used to his feelings being reciprocated, and he hadn't the first clue how to handle it. She had given him some pointers, but-

Mist pulled Soren into the commander's room, then closed the door and _locked_ it. She had _never_ locked the door when they were alone together, and neither had he; this situation should have made him uncomfortable, but instead, it _excited_ him.

"...Did you just lock the door?" Soren asked, though he didn't need to - he had watched her do it. More than anything, he wanted to know _why_ she had done that.

"I-I did," Mist murmured, as though she had only just realized the fact herself. "I'm sorry. Should I unlock it?"

Soren deliberated on this for a moment, and then shook his head. "No... it's safer this way." He paused, clearing his throat. "In retrospect, perhaps we should have locked it before."

It wasn't something he had considered before, but there was a very real possibility of someone catching them together while the door was unlocked. They had been fortunate up until now, but there was no telling whether that fortune would last - and perhaps it was because of this that Soren didn't mind Mist cutting off his only escape route. The alternative was far worse, and besides...

He trusted her. He knew that she wouldn't do anything to hurt him - at least, not intentionally. If she did something wrong and he let her know, he was sure that she would let him go without complaint.

...When had he let his guard down so completely in front of another?

"Um... actually, there's something I wanted to ask..." Mist glanced over at the locked door, then turned her gaze away. "...Would you be okay with... taking things a little further...?"

At first, Soren didn't understand what Mist meant by that. He pondered the question, watching her the whole time; she didn't look back at him, and a dark flush had blossomed across her face. In truth, there were only a few possibilities for the meaning behind her inquiry - and one of them pushed itself forward in his mind, the one he was most terrified of.

His immediate thought was to tell her _no,_ but he wasn't sure she'd comprehend why without an explanation. After what felt like too long, he finally answered her, his voice quiet and a little more hesitant than he had intended.

"...My blood should _never_ be passed on."

* * *

Mist's eyes snapped up to Soren's face when he spoke, and a wave of shame swept through her. She hadn't even thought of that - _of course_ he would have an aversion to doing such things with one of the opposite sex, given his troubling heritage. She cursed her own stupidity, wishing that she had never even had the thought.

Now, all she wanted to do was run away and hide in shame. Her own desires had gotten the best of her, and she had almost done something unforgivable as a result - but she owed him an apology, first.

"Right... I'm sorry." She glanced at the mark on his forehead, tracing its distinctive lines with her eyes; she knew little about the Branded, but was sure that their laguz heritage wouldn't magically disappear with another generation.

"Ah- no, I..." Soren took a quick breath, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "...I made an assumption. What did you mean?"

"Well... exactly what you thought," Mist admitted, still unable to tear her eyes away from his brand. "But, well... I don't think I want children now, anyway... so maybe we should just... forget I said anything. Sorry again..."

Soren fell silent for a long moment, and when Mist finally met his gaze again, she noticed that he had a most curious look in his eyes - similar to the expression he had when he was preparing for a battle, running through the numerous factors and possibilities in his head. She wondered what he could be thinking about; perhaps it was the best way to remove himself from this situation, or...

"...There may be another way," he said at last, and she noticed a familiar shade of red creeping across his face. "If you were to use your hands, then... there would be no risk involved... and..."

"H- _hands?_ " Mist blinked twice, and she felt her own face grow hot - _of course,_ she hadn't even _considered_ that, and now she felt even _stupider._ "...Then, um... would you be okay with it if I... well, if I did it... that way...?"

"I... still don't understand why you would feel such attraction to me." Soren's tone was soft, more intimate than she had ever heard from him in spite of his words. "However, I will allow you to sate your desire..."

Mist wanted to tell him that this wasn't just about her, that she wanted him to be able to enjoy himself - but she knew that trying to argue with him on this would be futile, and that she should just accept the consent he'd given. It was a rare opportunity, and the odds of a repeat seemed quite unlikely at this point.

So, rather than saying something and risking offending him, she went to work undressing herself. It was difficult, with her anxiety causing her hands to tremble, but she pressed through it - now wasn't the time to go back on her plans.

* * *

Soren's eyes widened as he watched Mist strip before him, her shaky movements betraying how nervous she was at this prospect. He hadn't asked her to do that - the course of action he suggested didn't require it - and yet he couldn't muster a complaint, too distracted by the slow reveal of her surprisingly feminine body.

She was a magnificent contrast to Ike, her slender form bereft of the musculature that defined her brother. Still, she did not look frail at all; despite primarily being a healer, she was also skilled at swordfighting from horseback, a fact that showed in the subtle strength of her arms and legs. He was sure that she was far more durable than him.

Once she had finished baring herself, she pressed one arm over her chest as if to cover herself - a pointless act, as he had already glimpsed her breasts while she was disrobing. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to do this, that he was perfectly fine with her opening the slit in his pants to service him-

At the reminder of the situation he was in, Soren's body shivered with a feeling that he was completely unfamiliar with. He knew the logistics of sex, but had never experienced it himself, not even the shameful self-pleasure that so many indulged in. He had always hated his body too much, even through the onslaught of hormones that marked his maturation.

And how he had been _tormented_ by that maturation - another truly bothersome aspect of his cursed blood. A regular beorc would have come through to the other side of that dreadful period already, but he-

"Soren?" Mist must have misinterpreted his staring, as she looked upon him with worry in her eyes, which looked rather ridiculous considering the fact that she was still covering her chest. "Are you... feeling alright?"

"...Forgive me," the tactician murmured, still unable to peel his eyes away from Mist's body. "I am... going through a rather difficult time in my growth. My own desires are..."

Mist blinked twice, and then comprehension dawned across her face. "Oh. _Ohhh._ " Her arm fell from her chest at last, revealing her small yet firm-looking breasts to his eyes once again; she moved close to him, placing one hand on his shoulder as she gestured toward the lone bed in the room, and in his hormone-induced daze, it took him a moment to comprehend that she wanted him to sit upon it.

"Ah... right." Soren dragged himself over to the bed, forcing his feet to move - they really didn't want to right now, for reasons beyond his comprehension. "It would be... more comfortable to do this in... such a position..."

"Also, can you... well, take your clothes off?" Mist's request was reasonable enough, but it still sounded absurd - _everything_ about this situation was absurd, truth be told, but he wasn't in the right frame of mind to address that. "I... I want to _see_ you... when I do this."

Under any other circumstances, Soren was sure that he would not have accepted a request for him to show his body. Here, with his brain addled by lust and the remarkable figure of the girl he loved standing bare before him, it felt almost as though the choice had been taken out of his hands - not that he was _complaining._ It was only fair, what with how brave she'd been, and perhaps she would see something in his body that he didn't.

She always had a knack for seeing the best in people, and Soren had never been more grateful for that fact.

* * *

Mist had to admit that she was impressed by the speed at which Soren removed his clothes. Considering what he wore, it seemed like a difficult task - but he made it look downright simple, baring himself to her before she even had the chance to register what had happened.

His form was slender, perhaps a result of his odd dietary habits; he bore little visible musculature, and she didn't doubt that this was because of his chosen calling in academia. It was a stark contrast to the men she had been attracted to in the past, but she kind of liked how he looked regardless - there was something undeniably appealing about his small stature.

"...Mist," Soren addressed her, breathless, as he seated himself upon the bed. " _Please..._ "

He sounded desperate, a tone of voice that she hadn't expected from him; even when they were together, he was always reserved, and this change in his demeanor was a welcome one indeed. She knew that he would return to his usual self after this, that his current state was a result of his unfortunate affliction, but-

"I'll take care of you," Mist told him, as she approached him on the bed. "...I promise."

She leaned against him, her bare chest pressing against his, and used one arm to steady herself; her other hand traced down his side as she kissed him, deep and passionate and unlike any kiss they'd shared before. He trembled beneath her touch, his arms encircling her waist as he returned her kiss, moaning into her mouth - a sweet sound coming from him, and it sent a shock of desire through her body.

Mist's hand moved to Soren's front, her fingers dancing along his lower abdomen, and he broke the kiss to gasp out her name - needy, demanding, and so very unlike him in the most beautiful of ways. She wanted nothing more than to disregard his request and just take him then and there, but she knew that doing so would be wrong, and she still had _some_ restraint.

Instead, she trailed her hand even further down, finding his aching manhood. He breathed another gasp as she encircled the shaft with her fingers, her touch as gentle as she could manage; she ducked her head down to nuzzle against the side of his neck, and when she flicked her tongue out to taste his skin, he made a noise that would have been embarrassing if either of them were aware enough to care.

" _Mist..._ " Soren moaned her name, his usual cautious nature a distant memory as he shifted his hips to meet the measured movements of her hand. He gripped her tighter with both arms, his fingernails digging into her skin in a way that should have been painful - but it only served to excite her further, and she rewarded him by increasing the pace of her strokes, her lips pressing against his throat as she whispered words of reassurance-

"I've got you."

He jerked and cried out again, and she was caught a little off-guard when he spilled his seed across her abdomen and hand - she had some idea of how inexperienced he was, but that had been _far_ faster than she expected, and she wondered just how neglected he'd been in this regard. Despite her surprise, she eased him down with gentle and soothing touches, daring to move the arm that she had used to support herself in order to run her fingers along his back.

Really, it was kind of adorable how easily he had come undone at her touch - but at the same time, it served as a reminder of how little affection he'd received over the course of his life. Seeing him like this, the only thing she could think of was how much she wanted to change that, and this tryst was just the first step out of many.

* * *

Soren struggled to drag himself back to rationality, the numbing bliss that settled into his body blocking out any attempts to form a coherent thought. Her touch had been one thing, but her words - goddess, her _words_ \- they were enough to drive him to a state he'd never experienced before, this too-sweet ecstasy that he now felt he couldn't get enough of.

Mist's touch grew somewhat painful in the aftermath of his release, but he didn't have the energy or the willpower to push her away. She was aware enough to withdraw her hand after a moment, at least; she seemed just as stunned by what had happened, and she hadn't even been the one experiencing it.

"M-Mist," he stuttered, finding his voice at last. "I... I..."

He pressed her against his body, and kissed her with a level of desperation that he hadn't felt before. He needed her more than anything now, his emotions running wild in a way that he hadn't felt in quite some time-

When Mist returned the kiss, Soren felt almost as though he would pass out. This was all too good to be true - she was _spoiling_ him, treating him far better than he deserved, and he was sure that this was all just a dream and that he would wake up soon with a sticky mess in his pants that he would have to clean up before accomplishing anything else.

But no, it _wasn't_ a dream. Mist was _there,_ she was naked and so was he, and she had just...

He pulled away, gasping for breath as his eyes fell to her now-stained body. The undeniable evidence of his pleasure dripped down her abdomen, the stark white delectable against her skin; he felt his lust stir once again, and was somewhat astonished by how quickly he recovered from such an ordeal.

"...Again," Soren demanded, as he looked back up at her face. He knew it was unfair, that he should at least offer to return the favor - but now, the call of his desire was too strong to resist. Perhaps once he had been eased again, he would be able to focus enough to make that offer, but for now...

"That was fast," Mist remarked, giggling, as her hand grasped his sensitive flesh once again. "I guess you have above-average stamina..."

Soren almost didn't register her words at all. Her touch was the most wonderful thing he'd experienced, and he breathed out a loud groan when she resumed her stroking; he made an effort to support himself against the bed, his head tilting back as he closed his eyes and shuddered, each delicate pass of her hand blurring his thoughts even more.

Her other hand rested upon his shoulder, and she drew soothing circles on the skin that covered his collarbone as she leaned in to press her mouth to his throat again, her pace unchanging all the while. It was all so terribly affectionate - she always was, but when it came to this particular situation, just the thought of how much she cared for him nearly drove him out of his mind.

This time, Soren was vaguely aware of his peak approaching, and made an effort to warn Mist - but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth before it swept over him, dragging him back into that blank state of euphoria. He felt a noise escape his throat, but didn't hear it; the only thing he heard now was Mist's sweet voice, whispering in his ear as she embraced him, the words just as meaningless as the world around him in that moment.

This time, it took him longer to return to his senses - not that he was complaining. He felt _safe_ with her, more so than perhaps even Ike, and the knowledge of the locked door only served to further settle his nerves.

Perhaps this unnatural endurance was a quirk of his mixed blood, but Soren chose not to think about that more than necessary; he wasn't tired at all, despite what had happened, and if he hadn't finally returned to rationality, he would have wanted her to touch him yet again. Now wasn't the time, though - he was sure that she ached just as much as he had, and he didn't want to push her away when he could make his own attempt at reciprocation.

"Mist, I..." A hint of shame flickered through Soren's thoughts as he spoke; he had been rather selfish up until this point. "...I'm sorry. Can I... touch you, as well?"

* * *

Mist had anticipated the possibility of her having to relieve her arousal by herself, worrying that Soren wouldn't be willing - or able - to help her out. She was okay with that; after all, this was more about him than her, even if she did harbor desire of her own.

When he made his offer, her heart skipped a beat. It was unusual, unexpected - and in her mind, there was only one viable answer.

" _Yes,_ " she told him, as she fixed her gaze on his. "If- if you're offering... _please._ I'd love that."

"...Perhaps you should save your assessment," Soren said, his tongue sharp as ever; still, he moved his hands to rest on her hips, affection clear in his eyes. "My skill in this field is... _sorely_ lacking."

"I'll teach you," Mist offered, even as one of his hands snaked between her legs. "If you're willing to learn, of course..."

She trailed off as he began to explore her slit, tentative and yet clearly curious. His fingers traced along her lower lips, spreading the moisture that had accumulated there; the look on his face changed to wonder as he pulled his hand away, his attention turning to the coating of her lubricant on his fingers.

"...It smells delightful," he mused, before returning his hand to its previous position. "I wasn't sure what to expect."

Mist gave a breathless laugh at her lover's intrigue; it was so very like him to be analytical like that, and she was willing to exercise her patience just to let him explore some more. However, Soren had other ideas - he was also very _efficient,_ and as soon as he located the sensitive nub at her apex, he focused his efforts almost entirely on that.

"Ah...!" Mist raised a hand to her mouth, pressing the back against her lips in an effort to prevent a louder noise from escaping. Even considering his lack of experience, Soren's fingers were nimble - he took care not to overstimulate her, stroking around the nub rather than directly over it, and if she had the ability to form a coherent sentence, she would have heaped the greatest of praises upon him for that.

As it was, Mist's vocal cords refused to make any sounds other than undignified noises, so she did just that, letting him know without words that she very much appreciated how his slender finger fit inside her opening - and when he curled that finger inside and pressed against a particularly sensitive area, she had to muffle another scream. Perhaps he didn't need to be taught at all; it seemed as though he'd already picked up a thing or two about pleasing a woman, even though this was his first time-

"You look fantastic like this." Soren's voice was soft, but still clearly audible to Mist's ears. "You're even more expressive than usual... I can tell how much you're enjoying this."

The way he spoke, it sounded as though he'd used such flattery before; if Mist were in a more coherent state of mind, she would have questioned it, but instead, his words sent a most delightful shiver up her spine. Already, she teetered on the brink, struggling to support herself as he increased his pace, his mouth falling to the side of her neck - and he _bit_ her there, just hard enough to leave a mark on her skin, and that was all she needed.

Unable to quiet her voice any longer, Mist cried out her lover's name; she dropped both hands to his shoulders, gripping him tight as she trembled in overwhelming bliss, her inner walls spasming around his finger as he looked up at her in mild surprise - the one thing she could register in this state, and for some reason beyond her understanding, it only made the experience that much better.

Perhaps it was just the fact that she had caught Soren off-guard - a neat parallel to how he had done the same to her. As Mist came down from her high, she pondered the reason why his expression changed to outright bewilderment, as if he didn't believe he'd actually been able to do something like this.

A likely thought, knowing him. He was quite confident in certain areas, but when it came to interactions with other people...

"...Soren, are you okay?" The words spilled from her mouth without thought, and she realized how strange it was to be asking _him_ that, in the wake of what had happened. Still, it was a valid question - it was possible that he had been overwhelmed, his fragile psyche taking on more of a burden than he could bear.

"...What kind of question is that?" Thankfully, Soren's response was just as appropriate, showing that he hadn't lost his senses after all. "I should be asking you the same..."

Mist shifted so that she could lean against him, noting how his hands once again moved to her hips - a bit awkward, with one coated in her fluids, but she didn't mind one bit. "More than okay, in fact. You did great."

"I... suppose I did," Soren mused, giving a slow nod. "You, ah... _surprised_ me, though. I had some... purely academic knowledge of the... _process,_ but..."

Ah, _that_ was what had surprised him - and, Mist guessed, also probably turned him on. She decided to spare his dignity for the time being, and instead gave him a tight hug, nuzzling the side of his neck.

"I guess everything about this is new to you," she said, her voice somewhat muffled by her position - but she was sure he could still hear her. "...Sorry for making you do this."

Soren returned her embrace, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke. "You didn't _make_ me do anything. I accepted your terms, and suggested a safe course of action. If anything about this had displeased me, I would have simply left."

There was a deep, implicit trust in his tone; though his wording didn't indicate it, he believed that she would have backed off if he had told her he didn't want it. He was right, of course, but that sentiment was an odd one for him - he had been reluctant to trust her at first, and now...

"Thank you, Soren." Mist pulled back to look him in the eye, a bright smile crossing her face. "...And, um, we don't have to do this again if you don't want to. I just... wanted to try it out."

"...You're ridiculous." Soren gave a quiet laugh, then pressed a brief, chaste kiss to her lips. "I wouldn't be opposed to continuing."

Mist recalled his odd show of resilience earlier, and couldn't help the deep flush that spread across her face. If that was truly a consequence of his laguz blood, the odds were that he wouldn't be satisfied for some time yet - and now that he was confident enough to express himself, she began to wonder if she would be on the receiving end of these sorts of propositions in the future.

Not that she _minded,_ of course. Dragging Soren out of his shell was what she had intended to accomplish from the beginning, and if it came with such monumental benefits... well, she would be _glad_ to humor him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much perspective switching, I know. I'm sorry. It seemed appropriate for this segment.
> 
> Soren is half-dragon, and doesn't really seem to show it aside from a family resemblance. So... why not?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I think this might actually be the first time I've finished a multi-chapter fic on AO3. Of course, it helps that I had some incentive, but...
> 
> Definitely not complaining. The curse is broken at last! (This conclusion is rather short though - sorry about that!)

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, Mist began to understand the gravity of her situation.

Soren was still asleep beside her - unusual for him, as she knew him to be an early riser. Thankfully, he hadn't latched onto her in his sleep, so she was able to shift away from him while she pondered the events of last night; despite having slept soundly, she still felt a bit of lingering exhaustion, a reminder of what had transpired between them.

First and foremost, she wondered if she had pushed him too hard. His initial rejection of her request was more than understandable, and she couldn't help but ask herself if he had only acquiesced to quiet her; the alternative he suggested seemed to point toward that, even if he'd _appeared_ to enjoy it when she touched him-

 _No,_ this wasn't the time to think of that. Soren had admitted that he was physically compromised, his mixed blood likely leading to a much slower maturation than a regular beorc - and thus he was more receptive to Mist's advances, a fact that she was rather uncomfortable with now. In the heat of the moment, it had been appealing, but with a clear head, she felt almost as though she had taken advantage of him.

...How old _was_ he, anyway? She knew that he was older than her in terms of how long he had lived, but as a Branded, he aged slower than her; from a physical standpoint, he was _younger,_ and she had no way of knowing what the exact gap between them was. The knowledge that she may have forced herself on a young teenager and taken advantage of his compromised state sent an unpleasant shiver through her, and she made an effort to move herself even further away - not an easy task, considering the size of the bed.

To her infinite lament, Mist noticed that Soren did not appear to be asleep anymore. He shifted in place a little, then turned and faced her, blinking as she looked back at him with the most apologetic expression she could muster.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, without a second thought; her eyes drifted to his brand, and the same nasty thought she'd just had struck her again - with a little more force this time, inducing another shudder of discomfort.

"...What?" The utter confusion that spread across Soren's face was almost enough to halt Mist's train of thought entirely. "What's this all about?"

"Um... last night." Mist cleared her throat, pulling herself into a sitting position. "I-I wasn't thinking, and... you're younger than me, right? I mean, you're older than me, but- anyway, I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry..."

Soren blinked at her again, then breathed a short sigh as he, too, pulled himself up. "...Calm down and start from the beginning. You aren't making any sense."

How he was able to possess such clarity this soon after waking up was a complete mystery to Mist. It was an excellent trait, lending well to his position as tactician - but the only reason she'd been able to wake up so well was because of her concerns, anxiety alone jolting her into full consciousness, and she kind of envied him just a little.

"I mean... you're a Branded," Mist said, and she shook her head as she tried to back away from him - only to remember that the edge of the bed was close by, and she settled for looking away instead. "You were born before I was, but physically..."

"The difference isn't as great as you think," Soren stated, closing his eyes. "It's true that I haven't grown to your age yet, but I'm old enough to be mature... and to make my own decisions." He paused and opened his eyes, fixing his gaze on her. "If you think you've forced yourself on me, you're wrong. We went over that last night."

His bluntness was an unusual comfort; Mist knew that, at the very least, he wouldn't lie to her now. She took a moment to compose herself, the reminder of his explicit consent and desire overriding her nerves - he had _wanted_ it, he made that fact quite clear both before _and_ now, and all the other details meant little in the long run.

"...You're right," Mist acknowledged, after a short silence. "Sorry for, um... panicking like that. I just... well, I wasn't thinking clearly last night, and I know I made you uncomfortable in the mess hall, so I was afraid that I'd messed up really badly, and-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence; Soren grasped her arms with both hands and pulled her close, planting his lips upon hers, and the last of her worries melted away at his touch - he wasn't so unforgiving that he wouldn't let a little mistake like that slide, and through all that had happened between them, he did genuinely want her.

With a relieved sigh, Mist leaned against Soren, embracing him as she returned his kiss. It was chaste, and a stark contrast to what they had done last night, but she didn't mind - it was an affirmation of their mutual affection, just what she needed to calm her turbulent thoughts. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, she felt the haze of sleepiness return-

"We should get dressed," he said, as he broke the kiss and shifted ever so slightly away from her. "...We can continue later, but... I believe it's almost time for breakfast."

...An event that Mist was expected to participate in. While Oscar still handled most of the cooking duties, she had learned quite a bit from him, and he wasn't always available - there were days when he had to break up a quarrel between his brothers, and she would have to take over his duties for that day. It didn't happen often, but she couldn't allow herself to slack off when it did.

On the one hand, Soren's ruthless pragmatism was a bit of a killjoy. On the other hand, he was, again, right.

"Oh, thank you for the reminder!" Mist tried to hide her slight disappointment as she disentangled herself from him and stepped out of bed. "I'd almost forgotten... we all still have our duties to attend to, right?"

Soren followed her, with a bit more reluctance than she expected from him - he, too, was disappointed that they had to part so soon. "Yes, although... I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat of last night. Perhaps this evening...?"

She was _also_ right - he had the confidence and the desire to proposition her now, in his own special and somewhat roundabout way. It was _progress,_ and she was proud of herself for having brought him this far; at the same time, she was proud of _him_ for how comfortable he was with her now, something that would have been nothing more than a pipe dream not too long ago. It meant that he had learned to trust again, and that there was hope for his future.

"It's a date," Mist answered him, as she gathered her scattered clothes from the floor. "Now, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting, right?"

Soren gave a firm nod, but said nothing as he began to dress himself in his own discarded clothes - she noted that they would have to dress themselves properly later, and that this was a temporary measure to ensure that they weren't both naked on their way out. There were those among the mercenaries who had enough of an eye for detail that they would notice the disheveled appearance of the two... but for the time being, Mist couldn't bring herself to care.

She would deal with that problem when - _if_ \- it presented itself. Now, she had something more important to concern herself with, and for once, in the goddess' infinite mercy, it was not her brother's absence.

* * *


End file.
